Back To December
by Purple Widow
Summary: A Song To Story of Taylor Swift's Back To is is a GrayLu story,so leave me alone NaLu fans.. Lucy's Worst December..Ever
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~?**

**Sorry I took a trip to europe...but I did WRITE! :DDDD**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Chapter 1:Feburary

I feel like a zombie,dragging my body from my house to the guild every morning

Every time I close my eyes,I could recall what happened.

They say time would heal all...I don't think so.

I walked into the guild,I spot Mira-san at the bar so I walked I realized,Gray was there eating his morning shave-ice,Juvia was glaring at me at the side.

I managed to blink my tears away,and forced a smile on my face and sat down next to Gray.

"So..How have you been?"I asked,trying to sound strong.

"Good."Gray replied coldly,I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"How's your jobs doing?Need help from me?"Oh Gosh..Now I'm just sound pathetic

"No thanks,worry about your rent first."Gray replied coldly again.

"I-"Before I could finish my sentence,Gray got off his chair and said "Juvia,let's go somewhere quieter."

"Yes!Gray-sama"Juvia replied,she seemed glared at me one last time before following Gray out of the guild's grand doors.

"Lucy...Are You Okay?"Mira-san's voice hit me,that's when I realized...My eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm fine Mira-san...I'm okay."I wiped the tears away,and sat down on one of the bar stool.

"Here."Mira-san gave me a cup of hot tea,I held it in my hands...but I never brought it up to my mouth.

"Thanks."I mumbled

I blinked,and fell into a flashback of what exactly happened that turned everything into...This.

* * *

**To All You Haters of GrayLu:**

**Yes I know that Fairytail is going towards the NaLu direction..but see if I give a damn! I write for my-self and I share it because I want to know just how many people out there enjoys stories of mine.I don't really care about the main story's progression and I will continue writing these fan fictions :D**

**To All You Lovers of GrayLu:**

**There will be another chapter or 2 for this..So *smirk* Wait for me to finish it... **

**No..I have the next chapter finished,I'll upload it in the next few days..I hope I can...**

**Sorry for not uploading for so long...**

**BYE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just like this story,I'd like you guys to give me amazing songs you like me to make a story out of *wink wink* For more details plz check my new (not really a real)chapter of T.F.A**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Chapter 2:Worst December

I sat infront of my dresser,and stared into the mirror...

Hair...Okay

Make-Up...Okay

Clothes...Perfect

Smile?

I smiled into the mirror,it's a very special day for me.

Gray and I have been dating for a year now,this is our first Christmas together.I want to make tonight special for him..

"LUCE!"Natsu climed through my bedroom window,into my room.

"Let's go on a job!"Natsu yelled,"Aye SIR!"Happy replied.

"I-I-I can't!"I felt guilty,since I was the one who kept complaining about my rent and now I'm not working for it even though Natsu finally found the time to go on a job with me.

"Come On LUCE!"

"..."

"It's just catching some bandits in town.,it's the easiest job I could find!"

I looked into the clock...it's now 11pm the date's 6pm...I should have enough time...

"Fine."I finally commited to Natsu's sillyness.

"Let me change first though."I said,walking towards my wardrobe.

"NOOO,WE DON'T HAVE TIME...IT'S OKAY!"Just like that,Natsu pulled me out of my house.

FAST FORWARD :D=Current Time :10[m

Oh GOD!I'm Late!

My make-up,hair,clothes...Everything's ruined!STUPID NATSU!

I ran to the park we promised to meet at...He wouldn't have been waiting for me right?

I saw a raven-haired boy standing in between the crownds of coupled under the grand christmas tree holding a banquet of roses.

Oh NO!

I ran to him.

"I'm so sorry Gray!Natsu pulled me to a job last second..I tried to come here as quick as I could."I explained,panting.

"It's okay..."Gray looked up,stared right into my eyes.

"Let's break up."

* * *

**Sorry for the short story...I promise I'll update the last chapter(If you want a better ending...maybe?),or if you like it as it is..I won't upload it.**

**I'll write one that's longer..when I have time :D I really wish I have more time to write more amazing stories for you guys... :(**

**BTW,Thank you for all the reviews :D These are all that keeps me going.**

**P.W**


End file.
